Nocturnal Sonata
by Lady Dredolries
Summary: There are so many people after Kahoko, only one will get her... we know that but what if a mysterious pianist show up to turn their, especially one's, thoughts upside down...read to find out ...
1. Chapter 1

The girl sat among the audience, her eyes closed, ears keened, listening to the performance

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes.**

**The Unusual Performer:**

The girl sat among the audience, her eyes closed, ears keened, listening to the performance.

"It's Fantaisie Impromptu right?" The other girl asked.

"Yes, the performer is playing it well" The girl replied, her eyes still closed.

She listened to it intently, noticed a slightly wrong note. Nothing too distinguishable, probably the finger just touched two keys by mistake.

She raised her chin, eyes closed. _Like opening them will make a difference _she thought.

"Hey Reilin, it's our first day at school. And we are stuck in this auditorium." The other girl said, looking around.

"Didn't you here what the head of the academy said? We are transfer students right, and we happen to get here the exact day when an orchestra performance is going on. It's something very special because participants of some concours are performing here too."

"Is the cute guy who is performing now one of those participants?"

"How am I supposed to know? Would you keep quiet Tiz? I'm trying to listen."

"Oh sorry, and thanks to you I could transfer to Seisou Academy with you so easily. It's a great looking school."

"Sure no problem-o, after all the headmaster is my father's friend. And I can't really give you my opinion about the school. Now will please shut up?" Reilin hissed.

Tiz's eyes soften but all she said "Don't worry it won't be long!"

"Hnnn"

The performance ended. Everyone started clapping, so did the two girls. Another performance was supposed to start but nothing happened.

**Back stage:**

"Are you alright Shouko? Mr.Kanazawa, what did you do!" Kahoko Hino exclaimed.

"What I just said that we are looking forward to her performance" The mauve haired man said.

"I'll be alright, give me a few minutes" Shouko said shyly.

"But there is an audience waiting and she is the last performer. We can't even make anyone else go, all the performances are over" Len Tsukimori said coolly.

"Len, don't say such things, its going to make her even more nervous." Kahoko said.

Mr. Kira was observing all this sitting on a couch. He had come up from the audience to check up what was taking so long. He spoke out "Ousaki come here." and said something into his ears. Ousaki gave a slight nod and left. The participants and other performers just didn't know what was happening.

**Among the audince:**

"Hey Reilin, there is some guy her looking at you"

"Where?"

"You must be Reilin Itzuku" spoke a man's voice. Reilin just nodded.

"I'm Shinobu Ousaki. The headmaster is calling you. You need to come with me."

"Ok" That's all she replied and stood up. She walked briskly.

"Please this way' Mr. Ousaki said tapping her shoulder. He had heard about her from Kanazawa this morning. But her body language didn't tell anything like that.

Reilin sensed where the man was moving. He sounded like he was slightly older than her.

She could feel people's eyes on her...feel it. Reilin was the kind of girl to gawk at. Waist length ivory black hair, which was at the moment tied back to a high ponytail. Her eyes were, although brilliant blue, as cold as ice. Her flawless skin and slim feminine physique accentuated her beauty even more.

"Inside this room" The man said. While doing so she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it. Can't you see where you're going?" Came from a deep voice.

She just closed her eyes and..."I'm sorry" and walked forward.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Kanazawa came up to Ryoutaru "Tsuchiura where did your manners go" in such a way that was almost unlike his usual self. Ryoutaru was taken aback "What??"

Mr Kira spoke to the new girl "Reilin my dear, I have a favor to ask you. One of the participants isn't feeling well. Could you please play something until she is feeling better? One to two pieces will do Kanazawa could you please tell this to the announcer." The others were just staring.

_Who is she? _Ryoutaru

_I haven't see her before. _Kahoko

_She seems very aloof...but my my! She is remarkably beautiful. _Azuma

And the thoughts go on...

"Why me? Seisou Academy is a music school you will get many performers"

"I'll explain that later. Now will you please" Mr' Kira said. "Ousaki show her"

_There is something unusual about her. _ Ryoutaru thought

The girl tentatively walked to the stage and halted when her thigh touched the piano stool.

"What the heck is she doing on stage?" Tiz thought.

She sat down and felt the keys..._The piano is so wonderful_. That's all that came to her mind. She heard the host sat her name introducing her as a new transfer student. She started plating her fingers gliding over the keys like magic. The sound that came out was extra ordinary. _Lycramosa , Mozart._ The audience was spell-bounded

Everyone, even people back-stage was listening to her.

Mr. Ousaki spoke up "She plays incredibly well for someone like her."

"What do you mean? Who is she?" blurted out Ryoutaru still a bit pissed because of what Mr. Kanazawa.

"She is Reilin Itzuku, a transfer student. She's my friend's daughter" Mr. Kira spoke from behind them, so suddenly that it spooked them. "And the reason Ousaki is so awed is because she is blind"

Ryoutaru just stared..._Did I just her what I just heard..._

All the participants weren't gathered at the same place; none heard it except the green-haired athlete and standing beside him an azure-haired violinist who just couldn't believe his ears. _She is what??_

**To be continued...reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes. **

Ryoutaro just stared at the performer on stage, quite unlikely Len did the same.

_She's playing with such precision without even being able to see the keys._ Ryoutaru thought.

Len although amazed didn't show it in his face, after all he is the Ice prince. HE just kept looking at her, not believing what he had heard. _That's why she bumped into Ryoutaru although her eyes were wide open. And that's may be why Mr. Kanazawa vehaved that way. He might know about this._

"Len"

_Amazing, what a precise melody and she is.._

"Hey Len!" Kahoko almost shouted near him. It brought it out of his trance. Kahoko observed the way Len was looking at the girl. Automatically she went up to him. He seemed so engrossed in the music.

"She is playing well...No awkwardness, no keeping to herself" Len said,

"True' Kahoko replied. _She is amazing. _

But she had another thing in mind, Shouko. She looked at the clarinetist who had her eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying, her nervousness completely forgotten.

The music ended with the crowd applauding loudly. The girl stood up turned around as if she new the stage very well. _All I have to do is walk the way I came in._

_She is so angelically beautiful. _Someone thought

She left the stage in into the back-stage, when she again bumped into someone. _Not again._

"Are you alright?" said a deep voice but the not any of the one she earlier heard. She nodded. Kahoko just stared at Len.. _He is being nice to somebody??_

"Owwww that was awesome!!" said an overly excited voice which belonged to none other than Kazuki Hihara.

"Yeah that was very enchanting indeed" said Azuma.

"Thank you.."

"Reilin, could you come with me?" Mr. Kira spoke out. "Kanazawa, bring her to my office. We have another transfer student sitting in the audience Ousaki get her, she is Reilin's friend"

"Yes sir. And Shouko can you perform?" asked Mr. Ousaki.

The meek girl nodded and went on-stage with her accompanist. The rest of the performers started gathering their stuffs because the show was almost over.

"She is General Ed student, seeing her grey uniform." Keiichi sleepily said whose existence in that room was almost oblivious.

"Yeah and a second your like us" Kahoko informed.

"She played so well...if all the good musically-talented people started piling up in the GE department, the music students are doomed" Kazuki joked in his usual over hyped manner.

"First its Kahoko, then Ryoutaro, now her. Man you are right" Azuma said with a smirk.

Only Len and Ryoutaro didn't say a single thing. Shouku's performance ended and the end of the concert was announced. All the participants started to leave.

"Hey did you hear Kanayan saying something about another camp for the concour participants?" inquired Kazuki on their way out.

"I don't know" Kahoko replied enthusiastically "But it will be fun if there's one."

"Its been ages since the concours ended what else do we have to do?" The Ice prince said irritably. Others sweat dropped.

"I don't know he was talking to Mr. Kira who was saying about physical fitness and relaxation of the participants. Kanayan will inform us later so don't sweat it" Azuma spoke coaxingly.

"Well its getting late we better head home" Kahoko smilingly spoke. _Another camp..._

"Your right, lets walk people" Ryoutaru gestured. Azuma got onto his car bidding farewell.

Keiichi and Shouko parted their ways leaving Kazuki, Ryoutaro, Len and Kahoko.

"Hey I got to go to Minimi Instruments so I'm leaving, ok guys..ciya" KAzuki waved away.

"what's wrong with you two, may I know. You have been spaced out for sometime" Kahoko asked curiously,

"It's nothing, I have soccer practice now, and the interschool tournament is coming up. The team can't do without the star player you know" Ryou winked and walked away.

Len and Kahoko started walking, an awkward silence between them. Len was observing her from the corner of his eye. "Your performance was real good today, Kahoko" You were looking really pretty...wait did I just say that!

"Thanks but it was nothing compared to all of yours, and the new girl just took the lime light away You were intently looking at her as well...hey why is it bothering me.

"She did play nicely" Len looked away. But how could she?

Kahoko was looking at him. What's wrong with him? (Kahoko is too dense to feel jealous: Author's note)

"Well your house is here Kahoko, bye" Len walked away without even looking back. Although the only in his mind, except the mysterious pianist, was Kahoko.

To be continued. Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

**Mystery:**

In the meantime, Mr. Kanawaza and Reilin was walking towards the headmaster's office.

"So how are you feeling in your new school?" He asked.

"I feel like I-am-in-my-new-school, what else should I feel?"

"Hmmm, and how are you? I heard what happened...You should try to move on"

"You HEARD what happened, can't you SEE what happened?" The girl remarked sarcastically.

"Never mind, had you two been practicing after I stopped coming? And" He stopped for a while; "Do you now?"

"We did...but why should you ask now, you don't. Am I right?"

"We are here, go inside Mr. Kira is there." Kanayan replied ignoring the question.

Reilin stepped inside and heard a familiar voice, "Tiz?"

"Hey there, come heard' the girl lead her blinded-friend to a chair.

"So Mr.Kira will you please tell me why you made me perform?" The raven- head asked the man sitting on the other side of the table.

"Well I just wanted you to perform, you didn't do it for some time did you?" was the man's reply

"Whatever, and asking us to come early...you know what is going to happen next week?"

"I just wanted you to hear the performance dear, didn't you feel better? And what did you think about the last seven performances. It was from the concours participants"

The man was right. _Dad must have told him. It was REFRESHING. _"Yes it was And you are right the last seven did stand out." _The two violin performances...very contradicting...one so powerful, over-whelming and the other so gentle and honest...and the piano was just soo.._

"It was really nice sir, but why did you call us" Tiz spoke out.

"Oh you must be Tizra Yumi, Reilin's friend."

"Yes sir"

"I just wanted to see my best friend's daughter and had to inform something. I know any of the teachers would have done it but I just wanted to do it myself. You see you'll probably be able join school from tomorrow but Reilin won't until the end of next week after everything is done."

"Yes, I'm her senior. I'm a third year so I won't be able to stay with her. It won't be safe"

"I can take care of myself" Reilin retorted arrogantly.

"But your friend is correct. It is better if you join later. Anyways as I was saying, your people didn't join at the beginning of the school year. So you have to work hard to catch up. Moreover you have to work for extra credit. It won't be fair if just give it to you people"

"We don't even want it. And we already caught up to a certain part of the curriculum by the syllabus you gave us."

"Good, I was planning a camp out for the concours participants before the interschool concours begin just a physical relaxation program. You know they'd do a few sports and fun stuff; I want you people to help out. You are involved in sports, and a lot of extra credit."

"Great" Tiz replied. Reilin just nodded and said "We'll leave now if you have nothing else to inform" and started leaving.

As the door shut Mr. Kira pondered _She has changed after the incident, such a lively girl. She shouldn't blame herself for everything._

**To be continued. Reviews please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

**Unexpected Rendezvous':**

"So how are feeling?" Tiz questioned.

"I'm ok" The raven haired beauty answered.

"Why didn't you get into the music department Tiz" she asked

"Because, music is just my hobby. I'm not really that good in it."

"Of course not, you're great!"

"You're great too. Why didn't you join?" Tiz regretted asking the question because she didn't get a reply.

The two friends walked their way home.They kept silent most of the way. Tiz was just looking at her friend with caring eyes. _Hope everything goes well._

'Hey there is a soccer practice going on." Tiz said trying to break the silence.

No sooner had she said it she saw something flying toward them.

A certain green-haired boy shouted from the middle of field; "Look out".

TIz noticed it "Reilin!!"

The blind girl turned toward the field sensing a change in the wind pattern._ Is something coming my way? _And it happened in an instant:

"Reilin, No!!"

"Watch Out"

The ball flew away on the road. People were dumb-struck. Reilin stood there slightly bent backward letting the ball pass.

"Ow great reflex" Some of the players commented.

The striker was walking up to the two girls. _It can't be, wasn't she suppose to be..._

"Hey you ok, I'm sorry the ball came flying your way. I didn't mean to do that."

"Its fine, no one got hurt, that's all that matters." Tiz said breaking off from the trance she was in after witnessing THAT.

_I heard this voice before...today _Reilin recollected "Have we met before?" she asked indicating the soccer player.

Ryoutaro turned red "Yes you bumped into me when getting on-stage" He seriously felt bad for that. He did not mean to be rude.

_Right..._"I'm sorry for that. Let's go Tiz" saying this she just started walking.

"Your performance today was awesome" and Tiz ran after the blind girl.

But Ryou wasn't listening nor did he see the speaker properly. _She must have felt bad. But I still don't... still don't believe what Mr. Kira said, at least not after this. How did she do it? And she even recognized me. I'll apologize to her tomorrow at school .She is my class._

He went back playing.

Just a little front of the street Tiz was exasperating. "Your reflexes and hearing got even better"

"Well try being blind for sometimes. This darkness teaches you to use your other senses more profoundly, nor you won't survive it. That what my teacher in the blind school said" Tiz didn't another word after hearing this. They walked on.

**The Next Day** was just another ordinary day in Seisou Academy except for one particular student. _Where is she? _Ryou couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hello Ryoutaro, what are you doing?" asked a happy-faced Kahoko.

Ryou just felt his heart skip a bit. _She's always so concerned._ "It's nothing. Just wondering around"

"Hey you remember the new transfer student. Did she join your class? I really wanted to meet her, she played so well yesterday." Kahoko inquired

"No and she didn't come to your class as well ha." Ryou said spacing out.

Kahoko stared at him,"Ryoutaro" she waved her hand in front of his face. "What's gotten into you?"

"Huh...oh it's no biggy. Well I don't know about the girl." _I have been looking for her._

"Why Ryoutaro, what wrong? Fearing competition!" Kahoko remarked jokingly.

"No way!" Ryou answered equally jokingly.

"Hey guys over here." shouted a usually excited Kazuki from the other end of the crowded corridor, followed by Azuma in his calm "Nice" demeanor. "Was sup?"

The two waved back as the boys joined them. Half of the girls in the corridor just became all shaky. (How obvious!)

"Why can't you speak a little less loudly? You really don't act like an upper-classman you know." someone said coolly from behind them. Who else: Len

The others sweat dropped.

"He he sorry " was Kazuki's reply.

"Hey guys I was asking Ryoutaro about the other pianist. Have you seen her?"

_The so-called-blind girl _Len thought_. I don't really believe that For her to play the piano like that without being able to see, she would have needed to memorize the keys by heart._

"No, not really but she sure seemed talented" Azuma said.

"I only heard of a new transfer student in the third year. Some guys of the soccer club were talking about her" Ryou spoke out.

"Oww, you guys talk about girls in the soccer club...naughty naughty!!" Kazuki joked. After all he knows very little about social boundaries.

Kahoko giggled. Kazuki felt good. _It's nice when I can make her laugh._

_She looks pretty when she smiles. _Someone among them thought.

"Shut up! She apparently is very pretty as I heard them saying. Never mind!"

"If you people are done with your stupid conversation I have to tell you something" Len spoke crossly. Others sweat dropped.

"Mr. Kanazawa wants to see the participants now in the usual meeting room. Some camp thing. I don't see the meaning of this. Such a waste of time. Tell Shouko and Keiichi" saying this Len left. More sweat dropped.

"Shish, the guy needs to loosen up." Ryou commented.

"We better head of; shouldn't keep a teacher waiting. Someone should go and get the other two." Azuma said.

"I'll do it. I think I saw them in the canteen." and Kahoko went off.

She bumped into Nao and Mio not far from the group of boys. With the two was another girl.

"Hey guys, and how're things going with you Zoyi? Hope you like our school."

"Yeah it's nice. I'm really having a hard time fitting in, especially with the music students. They seem to be so distant and you-know aloof." The new girl said running her fingers through her long silver hair, a tinge of annoyance in her sharp-featured face.

"I know what you mean, but not all are alike. Mio, Nao and I are here. And you have been here for only a week it'll take some time."

"Yeah, it seems you get along with music students quite well, huh. And there is that guy with long hair; the girls seem crazy about him."

"Long story and that's Maestro Azuma, he's very popular" _And MULTI-FACED_

"I don't know there is something suspicious about him as if he is hiding something."

_Huh!! How did she...? _"Anyways guys got to go, ciya."

Somebody just overheard the conversation. _Very Interesting_

Mio and Nao were too busy gossiping among themselves. The new girl thought to herself, a sign of doubt on her charcoal black eyes. _He might be nice, but his eyes tell me a different story .Well, who cares? _They walked off

**To be continued .Reviews please. **

**Well I'm introducing a lot of characters ...:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

**A Calm Introduction:**

The three girls passed the group of musicians... "Hello Maestro Azuma" squeaked Mio.

"Hello there, you are Kahoko's friends, Am I right? And who is this beautiful lady? I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, who me?" Zoyi replied pointing a finger at herself. "I'm Zoyi Miskaki, I transferred last week. Nice to meet you. Well please excuse me." Saying this,the silver-haired beauty walked away. _Something seems dark about him...his eyes, they hold back something_

"Sorry Maestro, please excuse us" Mio said and they followed her.

_My my ...this is something new_ Someone thought.

"You just got blown off, Azuma buddy" Kazuki remarked almost laughing.

"Oh come on...anyways who is she?"

"New girl from Kahoko's class. She introduce me to her the other day. Too many transfer students this year" Ryou informedthinking of a certain girl. "Anyway we better head off Kanayan is waiting."

Meanwhile Kahoko went up to the cafeteria looking for the two first-years and luckily found them in the crowded place. Keiichi and Shouko were sitting on one table. He said something to the girl who giggled. Kahoko noticed that it was not the usual shy smile that Shouko gives. It was of amusement, and Kahoko liked it.

_They look so cute together, wait what am I doing trying to pair up my juniors? _Kahoko faced became odd.

"Hey guys, am I bothering you?" Kahoko went up to them.

"Oh hello Kahoko, it is nice to see you today" said the angelic looking junior (Keiichi could be a pretty girl: Author's note)

"Hello there" Shouko said meekly.

"Mr. Kanawaza wants to meet us. So hurry, come with me."

"Aright" and they head off.

The three entered the room and found all the others there. "Hello there come in." said a lavender-haired man.

"You people are late" Len said colly.

"Come on Len" was the reply from the red-head.

"I was saying" interrupted the teacher. "We are going to another camp after this week: Three nights and three days. Ok. It is kind of like a fun camp, a physical relaxation program. Mr. Kira wanted it for the participants. And you HAVE to go. Credits people."

"Well the concours are over so the use?" asked Len.

"I don't know you ask the headmaster" Mr. Kanazawa replied.

"Yeah, go and ask Mr. I-object-everything" Ryou mocked.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"So I'll just presume that the great LEN TSKUMORI doesn't know that some sports help in musical disposition"

"Shut up you two. I called you to inform this. Get your work done by next week. We start off after that. And as Ryoutaro guessed it right the whole point is that some sports are actually helpful. Now go, get out and stay out"

"Len left first, angry for letting Ryou win the argument. _In front of Kahoko._

"OWWWW, another camp that'll be so great" Kazuki exclaimed. "You'll be coming Kahoko."

"Like duh"

_That'll be nice being near her. _Thought Kazuki and also a certain someone else.

Nearby Keiichi was walking between Kahoko and Shouko who was tomato red. Keiichi was bumping into her every now and then as he walked sleepily.

"Lets head off to the cafeteria shall we?" Kazuki smiled

_I wonder where Len head off to. He probably got angry because of the argument. He should stay with us...friends...Poor Len stays in such a lonely world. _

"Kahoko hurry up..." shouted Kazuki from the other end of the corridor.

_I should go look for the girl...but Kahoko...may be later..._Thought a particular green-haired athlete.

**In the cafeteria **the group sat and ate half-heartedly. One was too busy doozing of on another's shoulder who just blushed vigorously. Others minds were occupied by different thoughts. And Kazuki was the one eating everything because he barely thinks anything ...especially when eating.

Somewhere on the rooftop of Seisou a girl sat alone...holding an instrument. _Hope this week ends soon I'm waiting._

**To be contined. Reviews please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

**Odd Encounters:**

_Was she a transfer for a single day? _Ryou thought not being able to find the mysterious pianist whom he had been looking for a couple of days. He felt guilty for being so rude. He wanted to apologize but didn't find the girl anywhere. _If she is really blind it must have gotten to her bad. _He was diverted from his thoughts when he saw Kahoko walking...with Kazuki. He didn't like it. _I don't know why he always has to stick around with her. _He thought irritably.

"Good morning Ryoutaro" Kahoko waved.

_Why can't I just be alone with her_? The other boy thought.

"Hey there" Ryou replied. "So have you been planning about the trip?"

"We were just talking about it, right Kazuki"

"Yeah I just hope we go somewhere fun...you know"

"So do you thing they are going to ask us to do something like giving us a theme." Kahoko inquired.

"Don't know. Anyways I'm heading to class guys. I have to find Azuma, need his help. Third year students get study pressure like hell." Kazuki went away leaving the two GE students.

"So Ryoutaro, how's soccer going?" The question reminded the athlete of a certain incident. "Your tournament is coming up. That camp won't be a hindrance to it right?"

_She's always so worried about everything..._ "No! I can manage it."

"Hey I just remembered I need to go to the library. Want to join me?" Kahoko asked

"Sure" Ryoutaro answered.

In the meantime Kazuki was looking for his friend. And of course he didn't find him. _Didn't Azuma come to school yet?_ He walked to the back of the school yard, still couldn't find him. He was passing across the school ground when something caught his eyes. Someone was sitting on the ground bench with the back facing Kazuki. The person was doing something with great attention without even noticing Kazuki who crept near the person's ear.

"Owww!! That is so awesome" he almost shouted without even giving a thought that it might just burst the eardrum of the listener who quickly turned to face Kazuki...He was only an inch away from her ... The girl got all creeped out and...bammmm, fell off the bunch apparently getting spooked like hell. She looked up staring with utter horror and confusion.

"Oiii I..I really didn't mean to scare you" Kazuki said going up to her. "Let me help you up" and Kazuki hold her hand to pull her up. She jerked it away; tightly grabbing the object she was so interested in: a clipboard in front of her; her deep black eyes still staring her straight silver hair a complete mess.

Kazuki sat on a knee facing her..."Please...please miss, don't take me otherwise. I didn't mean to frighten you. That picture was so awesome that I couldn't resist" he said pointing at the board.

The girl relaxed from the fallen position. Kazuki helped her up. "Sorry about that I didn't want to freak you out. Anyways I'm Kazuki Hihara. It's nice to meet you. But you look familiar have we met before?" He said all excited shaking her hand which he didn't seem to let go.

"Hello I'm Zoyi Miskaki. I'm new here" said the girl. _A friendly music student that's new_.

"Oh yes...you are Kahoko's friend. You blew Azuma the other day. Anyways may I see that? It's awfully pretty." Kazuki said wanting the clipboard. It had quite a lot of photographs stuck to it; on top was a enchanting photo of a sunset.

"Did you take this...it's really nice."

_Blew him off...this guy doesn't know what to say when. _"Thanks a lot. Photography is my hobby. I want to be in the newsletter club. Do you think it possible?"

"With so much talent...like duh you can. All the talented people are in the GE section. We are doomed! That too with pretty faces like your" Kazuki said actually quite seriously.

The girl didn't know whether she giggle or blush. _He really doesn't know much about social conduct..._ "We better go now. Classes are about to start."

"Yeah you are right. Well then liking our school?" and the two walked off.

Somewhere nearby a beige-haired someone saw it...and smiled..._May be a new couple... _and walked of towards the main building holding a large bag tightly.

In library Kahoko and Ryou were looking through the selves. "I really need that book. Exams are coming up...the camp thing. Talk about pressure. Found it!

"Yeah and I have soccer as well."

"Hey look, Keiichi and Shouko." The two were sitting on a table, Keiichi almost falling asleep on the others shoulder who; was tomato red.

"So he's asleep again?" Kahoko asked with a awkward smile. _It must be very embarrassing for a shy girl like Shouko._

"Oh hello, Kahoko and Ryoutaro good morning. Sorry Shouko did I fall asleep again?" The boy said not realizing the awkward moment he had given the girl.

"Tell me, why are you here? Classes are about to start." Ryoutaro said with a secretive smile. Kahoko couldn't perceive the reason behind it.

"Right let go then"

_She is so oblivious of things; so gentle, so innocent._

In front of the school gates, Azuma Yunoki stepped out of the car. "Hello Maestro" screamed a lot of girls.

"Good morning everyone" Azuma said smiling. As he walked the body- guards didn't seem to leave him.

"Excuse please, you're in my way" someone said from behind the popular man.

"I'm sorry please be my guest."

"He is such a gentleman." The girls squeaked. Interestingly the previous speaker: a slim girl with back-length fawn- coloured hair slightly tainted with gold strands, bangs covering half of her face, just walked passes paying no heed to the Maestro. Her wavy hair blew in the wind.

"Look at her nerves, not greeting the Maestro." said one of the body-guards.

"It's no matter" spoke Azuma, his eyes darkly on the girl, who was carrying a large bag. _Too many GE students trying to be musicians..._He smirked.

**To be continued. Reviews please. If you people don't like my writing please tell me; I'll try to improve...But reviews pppplllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

Author's note: I know I must be getting a wee bit confusing... someone may think there are too many new characters... but please read, it will start to put together in the next few chapters. Reviews please. They help me improve.

**A surprising Rendition:**

In a spotless whitewashed room a girl sat on her bed. _This feels so alienated._ She looked outside the window to see a beautiful sunset. She heard the door open. _Who could it be now?_ _The nurse wasn't supposed to come so early or am I losing track of time._

"OH! It's you...what took you so long?" The girl inquired.

The visitor felt a gush of soothing happiness. "Sorry, but you didn't forget my face." was the joking reply.

"Like hell no! How could I?" the girl said looking into the visitor's sharp steely orbs. "I thought you'd look like a hag by now." she mischievously grinned.

"Keep quite"

"Hey you are allow to take that thing with you." she asked pointing at the object in the visitor's hand

"Why not? I see no reason for it. Why aren't you resting?"

"Nothing I just felt like staying awake. You know what I mean. This feels so unusual."

"You'll get use to it...don't worry it's not as hard as you think you." The visitor mocked.

"Very funny, but I don't deserve this"

"Don't say that. You deserve every bit of life, you hear me." The steely eyes looked deep into the girl's; not with any sternness but with a deep kindness and grief.

The nurse got. "Ma'am you have to leave now. She isn't allowed to have visitors yet." she indicated the visitor.

"Right, take care ok. Get well soon. I feel so down at school without you"

"Sure see ya. Bye"

**The next day, **Len Tsukimori was walking toward the practice-rooms in his usual I-don't-care-it-you-exist-or-not composure when he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you are going."

"Sorry Len, didn't see you there." apologized Kahoko.

"Can't you be any less clumsy?" _She's so carefree._

"Sorry. Are you going over to the practice rooms?"

"Yeah"

"Me too. Let's go then."

_She offered me to come with her. _Len couldn't resist giving a small satisfied smile although it was barely visible.

"Oii...are you excited about the camp. The last one was great."

"Not really, I think it's a waste to time." Sweat dropped from Kahoko. _It was special, you taught me to listen to my heart...incorporate it with my music._

"Oh ok" _It seems that Len doesn't mean what he says. _

"I was wondering about new transfer student...there are quite a lot"

_The pianist..._Len thought.

"I didn't see any transfer student...why do you say there are a lot?" Len looked at Kahoko who was walking beside him.

"There are quite a few, didn't you have any in the music department?" Kahoko looked up at him. _He doesn't care much about what happens around him, he stays so distant from others, why is that so? I know Len has a softer side, I have seen it._

"No not really. Anyways I'm going to practice. Good-day" Len went inside a room. Kahoko went inside another.

In the corridor of Seisou Academy two young boys were walking, chatting about trivial matters, when one of them spotted a silver-manned beauty passing nearby..

"Hey Zoyi! Good morning." Kazuki shouted.

"Hello Kazuki, good morning to you too." The girl smiled.

"So, any chance with the newsletter club?"

"No not really. I think I need reference or something to get in during the middle of the school year." She replied in a disappointed tone.

_She simply isn't awed at all...just chatting with him._

"Hey you want us to talk help. Amou Nami is the number reporter here and our friend. Azuma here can talk to her. No one will say no the great Maestro, huh" Kazuki winked.

"Sure I can help"

Zoyi looked at the music student's companion... into his eyes..._Something mysterious is in there._ "No thanks, I'll ask if I need help ok. I appreciate the offer though."

_She looks at me in such a strange way...not with curiosity or amazement...its something else... I wonder what._

"Blown Off again huh? Odd chick isn't she?"

"It's not a problem."

"You know the other day I bumped into her...She is such an awesome photographer... saw some of her work... simply great. She wants to get in the newsletter club and I think she is having problems."

"I see." Azuma kept looking at the girl, her silver hair swaying as she walked away. _So unusual... very unusual._

"You know Azuma she has longer hair than you do...hehehehe.."

"Yes so I have noticed...And you seemed to notice that too... You interested in her? What about Kahoko huh?"

"What no!!...I ... I ... I"

"Hmmm"

"Hey guys... good morning" Kahoko spoke from behind them.

"Oh...good morning Kahoko" Azumi said in his usual NICE way.

"Was that Zoyi you were talking to?"

"Oh yeah we were talking to her about the newsletter club then you called us and nothing else...really" Kazuki almost lost his breath explaining. _What would she think?_

"Oh ok...you don't have to explain everything Kazuki."

"Oh right"

Later that recess a certain purple-haired guy was talking to the blonde... "How can I say no to you Maestro Azuma. But are you certain about it?"

"Absolutely, so what do you say?"

"Aright I'll see to it."

_She is so different...even from Kahoko._

**To be continued. Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

**An Awkward Revelation:**

A usual morning...Azuma Yunoki was on his way to Seisou Academy. Something was bothering him... more like occupying him. A man with a dark self, suppressed all his life for the demands of his family. He has to put up a self in front of others which he once used to be, but now he's is just bitter. Not for once has any one been able to see right through him...unravel the mystery Azuma Yunoki truly is... the one who knows his bitter side was afraid rather than understanding..._Hmmm...A usual sunny morning... _He looked outside the car window and saw something with a delightful surprise.

A silver-haired girl was walking in the same direction. She had a clipboard in her hand. A black car stopped near her, the window slide down. She looked at the passer-by.

"Oh hello there, off to school. Would you join me?" Azuma said smilingly.

Zoyi was taken aback seeing him...she couldn't resist looking into his eyes... _Such a mystery_.

"No it's ok. I prefer walking."

"Come on it'll be much faster" Azuma opened the door.

Zoyi got in out of politeness. She kept glancing at her side. She spoke carefully "Azuma thanks for what you did but you need not have taken the trouble"

"So Nami spoke to you huh? That was fast of her. I spoke to her not much time ago. Did you get in the club then?"

"Yes, I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot." She tightly grabbed the board.

"May I see your pictures? Kazuki praised them highly." Zoyi just blushed. _So now she's blushing because of Kazuki. _Azuma felt himself getting angry which he couldn't perceive why. He took the board from the girl's hand. The photos were truly amazing as though a perfect real life copy of nature itself.

"You like taking pictures of scenarios?"

"Yes I like natural beauty. Capturing something in its true, unaltered form is what a photographer should be able to do."

Azuma looked at the pictures. _The nature can be soothing._

"So it's like a hobby. Who taught you photography?"

"My mother taught me photography .It's more like a channel than hobby to let my emotion go by. As I capture the beauty of my surrounding I feel the Mother Nature is drawing away all the bad feelings I feel. The click of the camera... the sudden stillness of the picture taken... the awe I feel when I see the photo... the remembrance of the mesmerizing beauty I witnessed while taking the picture is what brings me pleasure." the girl spoke on with such a honest, occupied tone that it caught Azuma off guard.

_She truly loves it... She looks so innocent when talking like this_.

"Oh I'm sorry .Did I speak too much? I am really passionate about this. You probably aren't interested."

"I see your passion. And trust me I can understand what you say. I feel the same for music... letting my emotions out"

Zoyi looked into his eyes again..._those golden eyes have such mystery within them... I wonder if this Azuma is actually who he is_

"What's wrong; is there anything on my face?" Azuma joked.

"No it's nothing!"

_._

"You tend to look at me in such an odd way that it confuses me."

"I look for answers of your mystery" Zoyi said very slowly.

Azuma heard it but couldn't believe his ears..."What?"

She took it as if he didn't hear her "Nothing...look we are here."

She was about to get out when something hit Azuma. Without giving a second thought he asked"Zoyi, is it ok if your mum teaches me photography?"

A wave of indescribable grief took over the girl's sharp face "She can't, she passed by when I was ten." With she got off the car.

"It_'s more like a channel than hobby" _rang in Azuma's ears despite the screams of fan girls around him. _She feels closer to her mother. _He walked in the school with an awestruck face.

In the same academy, while walking up the stairs a beige- blonde could feel stares all around her. She was quite a beauty. She didn't like it. _Thanks God!_ _This week is ending. I don't even feel like talking to anyone here. _She went up to the locker- room. Inside the large locker she kept a big bag. _I just wished the student stopped staring at me while I carry this. It is so awkward as if they never saw it before. _The girl wanted to talk to someone whom she couldn't find. She decided in not taking the bag today... _I'll take you when school finishes after all its Thursday today. It's going to be great... Guess who's coming soon? _She locked her locker and walks off to class.

Elsewhere in the school premises... "Guys Kanayan is calling" shouted Kazuki bursting his friends' ear-drums.

"Was there any problem if you said it slowly like a normal human?" Len retorted.

"He he he! I wasn't that loud, was I?"

Sweat dropped from everyone except Len.

"Where are the first years?"

"We'll get what Mr. Kanazawa has to say and then inform them. You don't have to make a fuss about it." Ryoutaro spoke.

"Guys could you please keep it down. And look there are those two." Kahoko pointed toward the Fata statue. Keiichi and Shouko were sitting on a nearby bench with the first almost falling asleep over the latter.

"Oh brother Keiichi has nothing else to do except sleep." Ryou commented observing something.

"Yes he does... play the cello."

"Nice deduction and he sleeps all over the place" Ryou said

"And all over Shouko!" Kazuki laughed, not realizing what he indicated. Even someone as dense as Kahoko got it and giggled but Kazuki didn't get what he himself said.

"Just call them would you?" Len spoke. _Kahoka always laughs at his stupid jokes._

"Oiii you two, come here. Kanayan is calling us." Kazuki went up to them, waking Keiichi up. Being surrounded by all upper-classmen in a position like this, Shouko was tomato red.

"Oh hello everyone; did anyone say something?" Keiichi spoke groggily.

"Just come with us, we are in a hurry. We have to meet Kanayan and then go to class." Ryou informed. The group headed off. The only person who didn't speak a single word in this entire conversation was Azuma Yunoki.

_What was that? What the hell was that?_

**To be continued. Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

**An Unspoken Meeting:**

_Azuma didn't say a single word? _Someone thought.

Before reaching Mr. Kanazawa's office Kahoko slowly walked near Azuma and carefully spoke, not to offend him in anyway. She knows him VERY well, doesn't she? "Is there anything wrong Azuma?" she asked.

"Hm! Oh its nothing." the handsome man spoke absent- mindedly. _Kahoko is so caring but there is something..._

Someone in the group noticed it and wasn't very happy. _She seems to notice everyone but me._

Inside the room, Mr. Kanazawa was sitting, a cigarette in his hand. "So you finally made it. I thought you people will show up tomorrow."

"Sorry we had to gather everyone." Kahoko apologized.

"So the reason I called you people here is because the camp scheduled next week is proponed. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"What? Why? I have soccer practice this weekend." Ryou revolted.

"I can't help it! Mr. Kira told me because all the arrangements are made. Why waste time...the exams are coming. The soccer tournament is a little far from now so you can practice next week. If you don't want to come, your wish because it is your credit" Mr. Kanazawa just spoke nonchalantly.

"It'll be great. Don't worry Ryoutaro you're a great player. It wouldn't matter." Kazuki said.

"Just tell us where to show up and when please. I have class." Len spoke coolly. Sweat dropped from everyone.

"Right, be at the station tomorrow at six. You'll have class tomorrow. So get home as soon as possible, get your stuffs and be there on time ok. And one more thing I didn't inform you this is a physical camp so bring your sports gear. It is not anything severe but still. Now get out."

The group left the room. "What a complete waste of time, we are music students not sportsmen... 'Bring your sports gear.' I'm going to class, good day." Len walked away.

"What's with him? He's such an ice cube." Ryou told.

"Never mind we should go to class. Let us go Azuma." Kazuki said. The group disbanded.

"Now will you tell me what is wrong with you pal? I noticed you've been spaced out all this time." Kazuki asked as they moved away from the rest.

"It is nothing Kazaki, just thinking about the exams." Azuma lied. _What's wrong with me?_

"Oh come on; ages left before the exams start. Let's go"

Somewhere two first years were walking off to class when their hands brushed. One of them blushed furiously not realizing that the other was smiling.

After a few hours, on the rooftop of Seisou, a red-head was playing her violin during recess... Ave Maria... Nearby another of the same kind heard it..._It must be Kahoko, _Len remembered something. _She was playing the same melody that day... our duet...wasn't she?_

The red-head stopped when she heard the door open. She turned and was greeted by stunning gray eyes... a whirlpool of steely water. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No wait" Kahoko was about to say that she was done but the intruder had left. "Huh"

"Hey what is wrong with you Ryoutaro, you look pissed." Kazuki asked when he met the green-haired athlete near the gate of Seisou Academy later that day.

"I should be pissed off. I had to tell my coach about the camp. I have to miss the practice sessions. Coach wasn't happy about it. But there is no point complaining. I was the one who participated in the concours." _I was_ i_nspired by Kahoko._

"A game of basketball will cheer you up. What do you say?" The happy-go-lucky guy asked.

"Sure why not? School is over already."

'Hey want to join us Azuma?" Kazuki asked his friend who was standing quietly beside him.

"No it's alright. I'll have to go home. Good bye now" Azuma walked off to his car.

"Good day Maestro." Some fan girls at the gates greeted.

"Yes same to you." the boy said not in his usual amiable tone and got onto his car. _What's wrong with me? I need to do something._

"What's wrong with him?" Ryoutaro asked. "He's usual quite cheery if not as hyper as you are. But today he seems so gloomy."

"What... hehehe ...Yeah I know. He said he's worried about the exams. Knowing him he'll get over it. Let's play. A one-on-one triple score aright." The two walked toward the school basketball court. Once they had began playing one could say how much they enjoyed the game, particularly one of them.

Kazuki maneuvered the ball skillfully through, dogging Ryoutaro's defense. This is one game where the athlete found an equal competitor. Kazuki shoot with a awesome lay-up but the ball rebounded really hard. Unable to catch the ball, it went off court.

A slim girl was walking past the court and saw them playing. She couldn't resist looking at the game while walking by. She saw the rebound and the ball coming towards her. She faced it, standing rooted on the spot and hands in front of her. The ball came shooting toward her pretty face but in time it was caught. It happened so fast that the green- haired players couldn't even react.

She removed her ball from in front of her face, showing her glaring steel orbs, looking at the two on court with extreme annoyance in her eyes. She passed the ball into one of the players' hands with exact precision and went off. _Stupid people, one looks familiar but still, stupid people. They could have hurt someone real big... can't even dribble properly; such lack of common sense and disregard. They didn't even think of apologizing... just stood there gawking like everyone else as if I'm an alien. _The girl thought, unaware of her surpass beauty._ God, what a school and people! I'll just go get my stuff and go home for today. _She trudged towards the locker-rooms.

"Dude did you see that? We could have never done it." Kazuki was all excited.

"Thank goodness she wasn't hurt" Ryou said.

_She is amazingly beautiful._ One of the green-hair thought.

"Who is she? GE third year... but I never saw her." Kazuki inquired.

"I think she is the new transfer student." Ryou answered.

"Oh!! The new chick you soccer people talk about... he he he "

"Shut up! I'm just guessing." _She sure fits the description though._

"Let's go home now ok... I need to pack for tomorrow."

"Yeah let's go" _She was great but she looks familiar. _

They started walking home.

_She sure is pretty._

**To be continued. Reviews please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

* * *

**A Grievous Waltz:**

The telephone rang at the Itzuku mansion. A raven-haired teen received it, "Hello Itzuku residence"

"Hello Reilin. How are you feeling?" Mr. Kira spoke from the other end.

"I'm ok. Can I help you with anything or should I call dad?"

"Both. You are supposed to help me right. And I need to talk to your father."

"Yes, but wasn't it planned for next week?"

"It shouldn't be problem. Now that you are fine you can go. Call your friend and your teacher who'll tell you everything. And now call your father. I need to talk to him."

"Dad there is a call for you. It's your friend." the girl called her father who was sitting in the nearby couch. Handing the phone over to him, Reilin left the room. Taking out her cell phone she dialed a well-memorized number. The call was answered by a relaxed- sounding man. She had a small conversation and then she hooked up.

Not in very happy mood she dialed another number. "Hey Tizra wad up?"

"Nothing sweetheart, how are you feeling today? I wasn't expecting your call at this time. Shouldn't you be resting? Is anything new?"

"It's tomorrow. You know what I mean." She said irritated.

"That's great. But isn't it too early for you."

"No I'm fine; as good as new. But that thing is getting to me"

"Why do you sound pissed? Don't you think an outing would be good?"

"No I think it's more like a community service or something. Anyways up hanging up ok. Bye good night."

"Community service... hahaha... sure. Anyways good night. We'll meet tomorrow on the spot ok. I have so much to tell you."

"Bye Tiz."

Somewhere in the same house, Mr. Itzuku was talking to Seisou's headmaster. "Thanks for taking Reilin's friend in along with her. She'd be very upset without her."

"It's not a problem at all. After all they are both remarkably talented girls."

"She's the only person Reilin confines her feelings to. Both were very close to him. Both had suffered, probably that's the reason they are so close."

"Hmmm, but Tizra seems to be a cheery girl. She's seems over it."

"My daughter was too. Probably because she was present there it affected her even more. And don't judge Tizra Yumi by her outward appearance. She is also badly wounded but doesn't show it. Her eyes give away her grief. But that girl knows that if she breaks it is going to shatter Reilin."

"My... She must be a very strong girl."

"Yes such a sweet child. I have known her family; since those three were children. She takes my daughter as a great friend. They only have each other. Like Reilin, Tizra also stopped making friends. It has been like this from that very day" Mr. Itzuku spoke as if talking about it pained him.

"Oh my! That's bad. But you don't worry the camp you are sponsoring would help them interact with people who share the same love for music as Reilin's. I always wanted to my students to go a fun camp and you helped me, thanks a lot."

"It's alright I should be the one to thank you. Hope it brings my daughter back to life. She loves music but she stopped. You know why."

"Yes but don't worry camps can cheer anyone up. By the way the reason I called you. It starts tomorrow. Is it ok for her?"

"Yes, she is in ship-shape so go on without hesitation."

"Alright than thanks for everything friend, goodnight."

As the phone hung up, Mr. Itzuku thought something with great sorrow. He heard a beautiful melody coming from upstairs... _Reilin, my child... my only child... It has been so long since she had even gone to that room... yet it is such a melancholy sound. _

Upstairs in the music room was grand piano and playing it was beautiful girl. Her eyes closed, her fingers moved on the keys with expertise._ Valse Brillante –Lento, Chopin. _The window was open letting the moonlight and a gentle breeze in. Her lustrous hair swayed with the wind. Tears were flowing down her chicks. _Ray... It was on a night like this... why?_

Below the open window a pedestrian was passing by... The Seisou student was going home after a hectic day at school. He heard the music. _Such a beautiful sound,_ _I wonder who's playing it._ After standing there for a few minutes, listening, the boy left for his home.

* * *

Kahoko Hino had reached Seisou Academy on time on Friday morning.

"Oww I thought I would be late again." She spoke to herself when she heard her name being called from a distance.

"Hey Kahoko" Kazuki shouted from a little far from the school gates.

"Good morning Kazuki. Are you excited about the camp today?"

"Heck I'm. Why, aren't you?" Kazuki asked as the two starts walking towards the school building.

From a little far away a certain azure-haired guy saw this, with an odd feeling growing in his heart. _He is always tagging along with her. Well everyone is. But why should I care? But I really do...care...why?_

At the school gates a black car stopped. As the Maestro came out, he was surrounded by fan girls. He saw everyone's favorite redhead accompanied by the green hair. He also spotted Len Tskumori watching them from over a distance, a smug on his face. But this time he felt something different about the whole, something he couldn't comprehend. _Why am I feeling like this? I should be feeling something different._

"Please excuse me." A fawn- haired girl spoke from behind Azuma. Azuma looked back; it was same girl from the other day. _Talk about deja vu._ Azuma moved away not listening to any of the revolt about the girl's "misbehavior" towards the Maestro. He walked to the school building.

* * *

**It was recess, **and Maestro Azuma was on his way to the terrace. He had just been with all the other participants. He had observed the redhead but something in his observation was different. All had been planning to about this evening about there journey to the camp. Azuma Yunoki had left because he was too engrossed with his own thoughts to keep track with the conversation. He wanted to play his flute but not in the practice rooms. _Playing my flute help me relieve my frustration. Just like... _As he opened the door he was greeted by a strong breeze and ..._So beautiful... _He thought as he saw what was before him...

Zoyi Miskaki was clicking away her camera taking pictures completely unaware that someone had intruded her private photography session. Her almost thigh length silver hair danced in the wind. As she turned to take another picture she saw him standing. "Azuma what are you doing here? You scared me." _HE is so different from others...so secretive..._ She spoke to the awestruck young man.

Azuma was standing watching her breath- taking beauty. _This girl was able to unravel me with just a glance; something so unnatural. I don't like being read like an open book. _Azuma felt an odd feeling crawling up his skin; an intense urge to talk to her about something yet all he did was unleash his evil. Like the darker Azuma Yunoki would do, he walked up to her.

"Is anything wrong Azuma?" Zoyi asked in calm manner looking directly into his eyes. 'What's wrong?"

"You think you can just come up and go on ignoring me. What do you think I'll take such a treatment from a newbie like you. And now you are acting so innocent... you are so pathetic. Don't you think it's better for you to leave this" Azuma said as he walked diligently towards the girl; his eyes reflecting such a complex mixture of emotions.

Strangely the girl stayed rooted to her spot. "Whether I would stay in this school or not is my wish. And I must say your actual personality can be very intimidating Azuma Yunoki." the ash blonde spoke, her voice as ice as cold. "If I didn't realize that you were hiding something I'd probably be very scared at the moment." Her face was completely emotionless.

Azuma was taken aback. _This isn't happening. How did she come to know about me anyway ? _Azuma was staring at her with such amazement that his dark demeanor had changed into a one of a curious child. The two stood a few feet away from one another when a stronger wind began to blow.

_Why did I do that?_

**To be continued. Reviews please.**

**Author's note: The story might get a bit mushy from here. So I'm changing it from K+ to T.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes .

* * *

**

**A Heart- warming Discovery:**

_Why did I behave like that? I shouldn't have. But I don't know why I felt like showing myself to her... But it's amazing she wasn't even baffled._

"I thought that there was something mysterious about you. You always hide this self of yours behind those fake smiles, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Azuma asked still in unexplainable shock.

"You remind me of very special person to me; someone who was made bitter by the cruel world, just like you." This time Zoyi's voice was shaking, her eyes almost tearful.

"Like me...!! May I know who it is?" _How did she comprehend me so well... so very well?_

She shook her head, then stop and looked down at her feet; as if a sense of confusion overtook her. "My mother" She was still looking downward, her hands gripping the camera tightly.

_What? Oh my God... What have I done?_

"I'm extremely sorry." Azuma spoke now as if all the wickedness has been sucked out of him. _I remind her of her mother... but how?_

Zoyi couldn't keep standing, so she collapsed down, now sitting on the rooftop floor. Azuma ran to her. "Hey you ok... Come sit on the bench." He supported her onto the nearby bench. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to be... rude."

"It's ok... You really remind me of my mother... she was a really bitter person but I know deep down in her heart she was very warm." She spoke in a way that touched Azuma like no one else did.

"I'm really sorry about it... But you know something Zoyi, you are the only person who could see through me. I have been suppressed all my life by my family."

"Azuma I believe that deep down you are very warm as well? Those smiles of yours aren't fake after all. I can tell you have suffered like my mother and me. Those beautiful eyes of yours give away a lot of things about. One just have to see through them that's all" She spoke with a slight more stability in her voice.

"So you think I'm warm... you're too kind. And don't tell me about my eyes; your eyes are a thousand times more beautiful than mine." Azuma said. _They truly are... Now if I look at it, you are more beautiful than anyone I know. _

"Flattery is your weapon, isn't it Azuma Yunoki? " Zoyi smiled.

"Not really it was just a way to make you smile. Anyways I know it must be painful but could you tell me about your mother?"

"I... I..."

"It's ok if you don't want to."

"No it's fine... Hhuuuuhhhh... My mother was the most wonderful woman I have ever met. She was a photography teacher. We were a happy family until my father started having an affair with another woman. He started ignoring my mother and me. My mother was shattered when she came to know about it. She became an insomniac. She started behaving very aggressively. I knew although she became so harsh she loved me. There were fights between them everyday... and all I did was stand at a corner of the room and watch them... I was only ten then... And one day she just died... simply died probably because of grief. It didn't take my father more than a month at to bring another wife. Then my life was so solitary... so very lonely... just like any girl who had a cruel stepmother." Zoyi spoke this very fast as if the lesser time it takes to finish the story the lesser pain she'll feel. Tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

Azuma couldn't help himself. Coming in front of her, he bent down, took her small face in to his hands and gently wiped the tears off her face. "Do you know that tears don't suit you?"

_His hands are so warm... so soft._ Zoyi could feel a wave of relief overtake her, as though all her sorrows were washed away with it. She closed her eyes letting this warmth engulf her heart. _It has been so long since I have felt such warmth... it is so much like mother._

"I apologize to have force you to talk about your life... I didn't know!" Azuma said regretfully letting go of her face.

"It's ok. You're the first person with whom I'm talking about it. And you know it feels... quite good... I feel as if a huge burden just left my heart. Thank You." _I don't know why I feel such a relief in my heart._

"Hey Zoyi may I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Will you teach me photography? I hope I am not asking for too much."

"Hmmm... let me think...what do I get in return?"

"Flute lessons... that's all I have to give... or I can influence people to increase you rank in the newsletter club." Azuma said mischievously.

"No thank you very much... I can climb the ladder myself... but flute lesson seem alright." Zoyi replied. _It's so strange I feel so comfortable with him at the moment... not even talking about my mother made me feel bad... _

"Ok so we start now!"

"Now but lunch time is almost over."

"Yes I know; lunch is almost over but is not completely over."

"Yes but still..."

"Oh come on! I really want to learn... teacher!" Azuma mocked and in an instant, he snatched away the camera from Zoyo's grip.

"Hey give that back, would you?" But obvoiusly Azuma didn't return it. "Aright, but you asked for it. I can be a very tough teacher." Zoyi stood up. "Now, hold the camera properly. Both your hands should be on the same level on the either side of the camera. Put the index finger on the click. Ok, now go on." Zoyi literally ordered.

"You really take this seriously. Well then, is this the way?'

"Yes but there is one problem: your wrists. They seem to be quite stiff and at the wrong angle. You should relax your hands like this." Zoyi got hold of Azuma's hands.

_Her hands are so... so soft! _Azuma couldn't resist letting his thoughts to wonder off. _She is so close to me... so close._

"Why do we need to relax our hands?" Azuma spoke getting close to her ears.

Zoyi, standing very close to Azuma, was slightly bent down fixing the grip of his hands on the camera. The question didn't make her awkward, their closeness did. She stopped and started blushing.

_What should I do?_ "Ummm... there you go." She looked up. "You should relax your wrists so that they don't tremble while taking pictures."

"Aha... and..." Azuma was looking down at her so intently that it was almost overwhelming. Suddenly the school bell rang announcing the end of lunch break; also the end of the two's almost- romantic- moment.

"We should head off to class." Zoyi walked away from the young man towards the door.

"Ok... but your camera." Azuma spoke as he caught up the girl. "You are a good teacher... So when is the next class?'

"You tell me." Zoyi spoke, her head down as she walked down the stairs. She was still a bit embarrassed after all.

"Well I 'm going off to camp with the concours participants tonight. So I'll tell you later. Aren't you going to give any homework teacher?" Azuma asked trying to make the atmosphere a bit lighter.

_Camp... He'll be away for sometimes. Wait why does that bother me? _"Take a camera and practice taking pictures. Make sure your hands are in the right position ok. One more thing; try taking the pictures at different time of the day."

"Anything you say. By the way may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You said photography is a channel. Is it a channel to feel nearer to your mum?" Azuma asked.

Zoyi stopped walking. She felt sorrow rushing back onto her veins. "Yes, you guessed it right; it help me reduce pain. It's like your flute... when you play it you feel good" she answered in such an aching tone that Azuma regretted opening the topic about her mother again.

"Ok...hey what's your cell phone number?" Azuma questioned not even thinking about it.

"What!! Why?"

"You ARE my teacher. What if I need help?"

Ok, wait, I'll write it for you." Zoyi started rumbling through her bag. By the time they had exchanged numbers they had reached the corridor. It was time to part.

A certain redhead watched them as they stood at the mouth of the corridor. Kahoko Hino couldn't believe her eyes._ Azuma seems so different today... so free._

"I better get to class before your fan girls start to ambush me. Good bye. I'll see you later." Zoyi spoke first.

"Bye" Thus the two parted, heading of to their respective classes.

_I wouldn't let anyone ambush you. You are so different from other girls. I'm sorry to be rude to you, to have hurt you, to have made you cry...I'm really sorry. Yet you are so strong... such a gentle girl yet so bold at heart. You are the first one to understand me. I told you everything without hesitation. It's been great being with you, Zoyi Miskaki. _Azuma kept thinking... kept wondering what's happening to him.

At the same time the silver-haired beauty couldn't stop thinking about a certain guy she had spent some time with. _Azuma... Azuma Yunoki... you are such a mystery... it's confusing how you could make me feel so many different feelings in such a small time. I spoke about my mother to you. I felt relieved rather than grieved. Very strange... you gave me something that only mother could do... comfort. I'll be waiting for the next class._

**To be continued. Reviews please. **

**Author's note: This chapter is especially dedicated to Azuma Yunoki. (He's so hot!) I hope I'm slowly bringing the story to tracks. Any suggestions for the next chapters... who'll end up with whom...: D... and please people...REVIEWS... REVIEWS ... AND MORE REVIEWS!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Summary: Kahoko is one girl, she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes . **

**Author's note: I am really sorry if the readers found the previous chapter a bit too out of character. Thanks to Orange Bond to point this out to me.**

* * *

**Edgy Expressions:**

A certain redheaded Seisou student was on her way to home. _I better hurry and get home. I have so much more packing left. Everyone is supposed to meet at the central station at six. _Kahoko Hino thought at she ran towards the school gates. She stopped at her tracks spotting a particular purple-haired third year student, surrounded by fan girls, on his way to his car. _Azuma... Was it just me or was he actually looking very open- hearted today? _Kahoko tried to walk past them quickly so that she doesn't get noticed. But alas the attempt failed.

"Kahoko, heading home I presume?" Azuma asked as soon as he had seen the young girl walk by.

"Yes Maestro Azuma. I have to get packed up for the camp." Kahoko meekly replied. _God! Please don't offer a lift... please don't offer any lift!_

"Oh! Then come on I'll drop you off."

"Please you don't have to bother, I can manage."

"It'll be much faster Kahoko. We don't want to be late for the trip, do we?" Azuma smiled as he got onto the car,

"Ok" Kahoko hesitantly did as she was told. _Azuma sounds different today... I wonder why?_

The car started moving. Azuma Yunoki looked outside the window, engulfed in his own thoughts; whereas Kahoko couldn't stop looking at the young man. _Azuma's behavior sure seems quite out of the ordinary today... He didn't mock me... Even his voice has a different tone in it._

"So excited about the camp Kahoko?" Azuma suddenly asked, breaking the ice.

"Yes I'm" Kahoko answered.

"Aren't you done packing yet? You'll be in quite a mess if you don't hurry up, you know that."

_Oh boy, I was so wrong, it's coming._ "Yes I understand. What about you?" Kahoko tried to keep her cools. _That obnoxious man! He gave me a lift so that he can taunt me before the trip._

"You should hurry. I'm done packing but I have to collect one other thing." Azuma answered in a very friendly way.

_Wait, Azuma is being NICE with me. _"Maestro, are you feeling alright?" Kahoko asked unable to suppress the curiosity.

"Huh, what? That was an awfully sudden question. Why do you ask? Am I behaving strangely or something?" Azuma asked, utterly amazed.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Hey my house is here. I'll get down here." Kahoko got off the car and said. "Good day Maestro."

"Same to you. Hurry with the packing ok. Bye for now." Azuma spoke out as the car drove off.

_I didn't get a single evil vibe from him today. Is it just for today or is he really changing?_

Kahoko thought as she walked inside her house. _Hey I'm getting late._

* * *

It was six in the evening. A certain fawn- haired girl was walking, looking for someone. In her hand, she held a large bag along with her luggage. _She said they would be here by now. Let just look around a bit. _She looked at the bag and smiled. _Thank goodness I didn't forget to take this out of the locker. I'd have been bored without it. Well now that she is cured; school stuffs would be much enjoyable. _The girl thought.

Somewhere in the central train station, an overly excited (as always) Kazuki Hihara was running to his destination. "I'm getting late; I'm getting late. Oh man I'M GETTING LATE!" he spoke to himself. Unknowingly he was on his way to collide with a beautiful grey- eyed teen; and collide he did!

"Hey watch it." The fallen beauty spoke, her hands tightly gripping a large bag in front of her; in an attempt to save it from any harm. _It's the same guy from the Seisou basketball court. He really intends to kill everyone around him. _She stood up. "You should be a bit more careful you know." she said as she fixed her slightly messed- up fawn manes.

"I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't hurt or anything. Hey wait a minute; you go to Seisou Academy, don't you? That day, we kind of..."

"Threw a ball at me... yeah that's me."

"I'm really sorry for that. You're the new third- year transfer student, the soccer people gawk at. Am I right?" Kazuki enquired not even realizing what he just blurted out.

"WHAT are you talking about?"

_What did I just say? Damn shouldn't have said that._ "Sorry it's nothing. I got to go now. I'm looking for a teacher of our school. Some students are on our way to a training camp thing."

"Are you looking for Mr. Kanazawa? I'm doing the same." _He must be a concours participant. Right! I saw him performing in the orchestra on my first day._

"Yeah! I'm looking for Mr. Kanazawa. Let's go we'll look for him together." Kazuki spoke searching for the lilac- haired man or anyone of his friends; not once thinking why this transfer student knows about the camp.

With simple "Ok" as a reply she started walking with him. She looked at him once in a while. _I saw him somewhere else. The school backyard... yes... with the silver- haired girl... may be his girl friend or friend or something. Heck where the hell is she? I was seeking her and bumped into this weirdo._

"Hey I didn't even ask your name. I'm Kazuki Hihara; I'm a third year too but in the music department.'

"Nice to know you, Kazuki. My name is Tizra Yumi." said the fawn- haired inattentively. Her steely grey eyes were looking for two people.

* * *

Nearby a lilac- haired man had been talking with a raven- manned girl.

"So are you feeling anything different?" Mr. Kanazawa asked.

"Nothing special" Reilin replied.

"I personally thought it was too early to let you out."

"Not really. It happened the same night when I went to Seisou. In like three days I was totally cured." Reilin said so coolly as if she is saying news or something.

"I see. That's good to hear."

"Why aren't any of the other students coming?" Reilin asked irritably.

"They should be here. I see your friend hasn't arrived as well."

"She should be here anytime now. After I got Mr. Kira's call, I called you to get all the information. Then I immediately informed her."

"Good. But I must say you are as punctual as ever, kid."

"Yeah whatever!" She was too busy looking for her friend. Fortunately no sooner had she spotted her, grey steely eyes stared back at her with the same searching way.

* * *

As soon as Tizra spotted Reilin and Mr. Kanazawa, she spoke to the person with whom she was walking with. "Hey there's Mr. Kanazawa."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go. I think we are early." The two walked towards them through the crowded station. "Hey Mr. Kanazawa, over here." Kazuki almost shouted.

_This guy is so loud... _Tizra thought as they walked toward the teacher and his companion.

"Hey what took you so long?" Reilin inquired.

"I bumped into this guy... he almost broke everything I am carrying" Tizra whispered into her friend's ears.

"So you've finally arrived Hihara. Where's everyone else?" Mr. Kanazawa asked Kazuki.

"Don't know, probably on their way here."

"You are Tizra Yumi right; and it seems you have introduced yourself with this crazy guy." Mr. Kanazawa spoke to Tizra. "Anyways Kazuki Hihara, this is Reilin Itzuku. She is a new transfer like Tizra Yumi here."

"Hello! I know you. You are the pianist who played at the orchestra last week. You were great. It is so nice to meet you." Kazuki got all excited as he shook her hand vigorously.

"Thanks a lot. But can you let go of my hand please"Reilin spoke very coolly.

"Oh sorry about that" Kazuki said all embarrassed. Tizra was just giggling. _Poor guy, he doesn't know how Reilin is._

"Let's just hope the rest get here soon." Mr. Kanazawa spoke.

He couldn't even finish the sentence when someone spoke from behind him.

"Hey there, I hope I'm not late or anything?" He asked.

"No, others didn't come yet." Kazuki replied.

But he wasn't hearing it. He just saw someone behind his friend, talking to someone else. He had seen the other person as well but he was too busy looking at her. Ryoutaro Tsuchuira was extremely amazed... _It's her... She looks nothing like that..._

'Hey pal, that girl there... the one with the long beige hair... she's the one who was caught the ball in the basketball court yesterday, do you remember? That girl next to her is the pianist" Kazuki spoke to Ryou in a low voice.

"Yes I can see that." _But is she really... blind ... I don't believe that... _

**To be continued. Reviews please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Kahoko is one girl; she will date one guy but what about the rest. New characters...**

**Disclaimer: I **don't** own La Corda D'oro.**

**Sorry if there is any kind of mistakes **

* * *

**An Uncertain Beginning:**

Meanwhile Azuma Yunoki was on his way to central station. He wore a pleased smile on his face which was quite unlike him. In his hands he held a small object which was the cause of such joy.

_Just a few hours ago, he was rummaging his room searching for it but alas he didn't seem to find it. How could he? It was never his hobby. It was when he was biding farewell to his family in a disappointed face; his sister Miyabi asked what the matter was. __To Azuma's good fortune, his little sister could give_ _him what he had wanted._

Now in his car, he held the camera with care. _I hope I'm not late_ Azuma thought. He had hoped to reach the place as early as possible but his search delayed this plans. He wondered about the red- head had given a lift too. _If I don't see her running on the streets, she'd probably reached the station._ He thought with an odd feeling he couldn't comprehend. _What is wrong? I never felt about Kahoko this way, it's different than usual._

He hadn't even finished thinking about it when he saw a read- headed beauty, wearing a blue short t-shirt and a plaited white skirt, gripping a pink box tightly, dashing on the streets. _Kahoko. _Azuma asked to stop the car.

"Hello Kahoko! I see you are in a rush!" Azuma spoke through the window.

"Azuma... oh... I'm so sorry I didn't se you coming!"

"It's ok. Come in, if we don't hurry we'll be left behind... ok..."

"Ok" Kahoko got in slightly less hesitantly than before.

"So you could pack everything?" Azuma asked amiably.

"Yes. Thank you for the lift anyways or else I'd have been very late." Kahoko said softly.

"No problem at all."

_He looks so good when he smiles. It seems that today he is genuinely happy for some reason. _Kahoko thought. Her eyes fell on the object Azuma was holding. "Azuma I didn't know you'd bring a camera."

"Oh this; it's nothing... wait!" Azuma suddenly took a picture of Kahoko.

"Hey... Azuma! No! I look really horrible today, don't take my picture!" Kahoko spoke out.

"But I just did. Don't worry you are really nice today. So there is no chance for a horrible picture!" Azuma said. _For some reason I just don't fell like taunting her. _

"Thank you!" Kahoko blushed and then didn't say a single thing. The rest of the journey was silent.

* * *

In the train station, two young people were walking. The blonde among the two was carrying a large box with him, slung around his shoulders. He seemed to be very content about something. The other was just blushing, quietly walking with her companion. Her cyan eyes were looking down. They had met at the station gates and started looking for their friends. For some unknown reason the blonde, a certain Keiichi Shimizu, was not at all sleepy today. He had an odd smile on his angelic face. Shouko Fuyumi was not in her shy posture- she was in something much greater than that.

The two looked around in the hope of finding their friends, and they surely did. Not far away stood a crowd of people; most of them were familiar faces.

"Shouko, I think I found them." Keiichi spoke in his usual polite manner. The two walked to them and found them in conversation.

* * *

"This is Reilin Itzuku and Tizra Yumi. And this is Ryoutaro Tsuchiura" Mr. Kanazawa introduced.

"Hey" Ryou greeted.

_That voice... it's him. _Reilin thought but didn't say a word.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you. You're the football player aren't you?" Tirza grinned trying to cover up for the rudeness.

"Oh yeah" Ryou blushed hard but his eyes never leave a certain someone.

"And these two are Kahoko Hino and Azuma Yunoki." Mr. Kanazawa said pointing at the two people who have just come.

"Hello there! It is very nice to meet." Kahoko spoke.

A "Hey" is all that Reilin said. But Tizra was more welcoming. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." Azuma spoke when he noticed one of the two girls. "Aren't you the new transfer who played the piano in the orchestra the other day?"

"Yes I..."

The introduction was intruded by the obvious arrival of the two first years.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm sorry if you've been waiting for very long." Keiichi spoke as he bowed down.

"Yes. I apologize too" Shouko said shyly.

"Oh hey guys! We just arrived." Kahoko greeted the newcomers. "Anyways this is Reilin Itzuku and Tizra Yumi." She amiably introduced.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you. I'm Keiichi Shimizu." Keiichi spoke as he bowed slightly.

"Hello there, I'm Shouko Fuyumi." Shouko said.

"Is everyone here? We should board the train, don't you think?" Mr. Kanazawa suddenly asked.

"No, Len isn't here yet. It's not like him to be late." Kahoko said.

"Probably he wouldn't come. Let's just leave him shall we?" Ryou said with a smirk on his face.

_He is good looking but still... _Someone thought.

"Who said I wasn't coming?" said a cold voice from behind the crowd.

"Len!" Kahoko turned to look at the azure- haired boy standing behind her. "We were all waiting for you." Kahoko spoke.

"Huh!" spoke two boys simultaneously.

_I see!_ A beige-haired someone thought.

"Anyway this is Len Tsukimori-" Mr. Kanazawa said to the newcomers in the group.

"-more widely known as Ice Cube." Ryou added with a mischievous grin. This made almost everyone giggle except a certain blackhead. _She is so composed... so astonishingly quiet. _Ryou couldn't stop looking at her.

"Very funny!" Len replied coolly.

"I just thought the Ice Cube that you are; you probably 'froze' somewhere on the way." Ryoutaro continued making his jokes. Kazuki almost fell laughing at it. Everyone chuckled out of amusement but not loudly enough to anger the young azure haired man.

"Hey don't do that Ryoutaro. It's so mean." Kahoko said nicely. Len stared at her with amazement along with something else which was quite out of ordinary in his eyes. _She cares._

_Why does it bother her if I am teasing that guy? _Ryoutaro thought slightly disheartened.

_HUH!! What!! What!! _Another olive- haired guy thought, his eyes wide open_._

One person found it interesting but confusing... _Why am I reacting this... shouldn't I be angry about this? _Azuma thought.

_This is very odd... so the silver-haired whoever wasn't this weirdo's girl! _The beauty thought; an attentive smile formed in her face.

Len was gritting his teeth to have been insulted by Ryoutaro that too in front of Kahoko. _But she cares. _Len thought although his face remained unperceivable of any content. He spoke in his usual calm manner. "You people are just bunch of nonsense. Are we-"

"-going to just stand here making and listening to lame jokes; so that we miss our train. I didn't come to spend my weekend in this station." An extremely annoyed Reilin said, completing Len's sentence.

"Oh yes. It's almost time for the train's departure!" Mr. Kanazawa spoke. _She really lost her sense of humor. She was never like this._

"Hihara, pick up the stuffs for the girls." Mr. Kanazawa.

"I don't mind but why me?" Kazuki, helped by Ryoutaro, picked up the bags from the ladies, first from Kahoko.

"It's because miscellaneous jobs best suit you!" The lilac-maned teacher grinned evilly.

"You are so mean." Kazuki spoke sadly but got over it very soon. He went up to Tizra to help her out as Keiichi had already picked up Shouko's luggage. Tizra politely refused saying she could do it on her own.

"Oh! Come on what are the guys for?" Kazuki picked her baggage and was about to take the large box from her hands.

"Not this! I'll take it myself."

"Ok your wish. But is this an instrument?" Kazuki asked.

Saying "Yes" she walked away not even letting Kazuki ask what instrument it is. He just stared at the girl's back. _Did she suddenly sound very upset or is it just me?_

Meanwhile Ryoutaro was about to help Reilin out. "Hey may I have your bag?" Ryou asked in his gentlemanly way.

"No I can carry it myself. Thanks anyway!" Reilin walked off in to the train.

"Hope on board people." Mr. Kanazawa spoke.

_Strange girl! I should apologize. I think she's a bit angry with my misbehavior. But isn't she blind? How can she have such precise movements? _Ryoutaro thought as he walked towards the train. _She looked at me directly with those... those cold eyes... as though they were piercing through me... and the other day... she dodged the ball... but wasn't she blind? How can someone who can't see do that? _Ryoutaro's mind filled with questions as he kept eying the girl walking in front of him; her black hair- now in a loose ponytail- sway as she moved... _She is undoubtedly very pretty._

_This is going to a very interesting... and productive trip... _A lilac-haired someone thought as he observed everything from a distance

**To be continued. Reiews. How come no one gives me reviews... ppppppppppllllllllllllleeeeeeaeaaaasssssseeeeeee**


End file.
